


Greywaren and Magician

by NaKiRo_O



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Art, Cabeswater - Freeform, Fauns & Satyrs, M/M, Magic, Masks, Mermaids, Mystical Creatures, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaKiRo_O/pseuds/NaKiRo_O
Summary: Here is this mystical-Pynch-thing I did ….There's more to come.I can't write, but maybe some of you might find my drawing inspiring :3





	1. the one with the masks

  



	2. the one with the tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I put the boys into a merman suit and I feel no shame.  
> Inspired by the scene from the lovely movie "Jongens" ("Boys")  
> you know the scene on the trunk in the lake?

  



	3. the one in the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why should Opal be the only one with goat legs?

  



End file.
